memories Changed
by UntouchableLove17
Summary: Mystique and Magneto do not agree with the couple of their daughters decide to do something to show they are not for them What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

X-Men characters are not mine. If they were mine there would be more Romy and Jonda

Mistyque pv:

She was furious, this could not be true, I just see my daughter Rogue laughing with a former acolito and seemed happy.

- Calm down Mystique - Erick said as he looked as I walked from one side to another

- calm down ? my daughter is dating a former acolito , and want to calm down - I said and burst

- Your daughter now is a grown woman and can make her own decisions -

- Like your daughter - the he looked at me - Because his daughter is also dating a former acolito , or else because you think Pyro joined the brotherhood

- we must do something - seriously said - I will not let Wanda or Rogue this with these idiots - never seen Eric at so angry, I smiled mischievously. Would everything possible to alienate my baby that demon

What do you think? What will be the plan of Mystique and Magneto?


	2. Chapter 2

The X-Men characters are not mine. Only the story is mine

Mystique pv:

After devising a plan with Magneto, I went to Xavier School , was not welcome there, so I transformed into Kurt. I started looking at Rogue, but I could not find

- Hi Kurt - said a girl and kissed my cheek, I figured that would be my son's girlfriend

- You've seen Rogue ? -

- She was in her room - she said - see you later - I smiled and went to your room. Use the power of my child to appear in front of the door, the door was open, I could see Rogue massaging her temples

- ¿ Alles in Ordnung? ( ¿ Estas bien ? ) -

- My head hurts, the sessions with Professor and Jean are killing me -

- we go for a walk, for you to be distracted - she looked at me and I realized I didn't want to leave the room - Please Rogue , long ago that we do something the two of us

- Okay - You said with a smile - just because you're right - I put an arm around her waist and teleport me to the limo

Rogue pv:

did not know why Kurt and I teleport us in the limo, When he was about to ask , I felt a strong odor under my nose and everything went black

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Magneto pv:

Mystique was right in what I had said, my daughter is a Maximoff deserves the best and not a pathetic mutant Pyro. When you get the home, I could see through the window that Wanda was alone, between and she was surprised when she saw me

- Father ¿ What are you doing here? -

- I came to bring a gift - I said as I approached her, she looked at me in surprise,

- I do not want anything from you - knew I had been able to remember the truth about the memories I had about my, leave the "gift" on the floor and left the house, Wanda was curious and knew when I would go, would find out that it was the gift

Wanda pv:

I was surprised to see my father with a gift for me, especially because it was a perfume, I smelled it and it was disgusting, but suddenly I began to feel dizzy and all became black

¿ What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

X-men characters are not mine

Rogue pv:

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I felt was headache

"Where am I?" I said in a loud voice, sideways I could see he was locked in a room and my hands and feet were tied with metal "What the fuck is this? "

"Hell" turn my head to see where the voice came and saw it was Wanda

"Where are we?" I asked

"I dont know" I closed my eyes and try to mentally communicate with Jean , but not I could

"They will not be able to use his powers" I recognized that voice immediately, was Mystique, behind her was Magneto, with an unknown mutant

"Welcome home," said Magneto

"This is not our home," Wanda said trying to be free

"We will release them but after" said Mystique , mutant stood in front of Wanda and began to move his hands, Wanda begins to squirt and then stopped

"Now it's your turn," he said , I suddenly began to feel an electric current

Mystique pv:

I realized that Sinister Mind began to frown. When it was over, he looked at us

"It was very difficult, I had many force fields around your mind" said "But do not remove them" I nodded my head and I figured that these force was fields to control his power , "Thanks" I said Magneto unleashed to Wanda and Rogue to take them to their rooms

Wanda pv:

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I felt was headache, I saw that it was in a room

"Where am I?" Ask

"In your room" said a woman " you fainted " I nodded my head and out of bed "I'll wake your sister" I left the room and saw my father doing some bags

"What is that?" I asked

"We will travel," he said with a smile "when your sister wake " I nodded my head and help you finish making bag

Rogue pv:

When I opened my eyes I saw smiling at Mystique

"that good that opened eyes "

"Where are we going?" I asked when I saw the bags

"We will do a family trip," he said with a smile and left the room. I get out of bed, I fix her hair and left of my room

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

1- If anyone knows a Beta, I appreciate your recommendation

2- if you have any idea, I accept

in the chapter next the X-Men and the Brotherhood realize the disappearance of Wanda and Rogue


	4. Chapter 4

The X-Men are not mine

Pyro pv:

When we returned home, Pietro was angry with me because we lost the basketball game

"It's just a game," I said, and went to my room to take a shower. When finished bathing, I changed clothes and went to spend time with my Wanda, but was not in his room, or somewhere in the house, I decided to watch a movie with the kids, while I wait for Wanda

Remy pv:

When I returned to the house, I went to the room I share with my Chere, but she was not there, probably would have gone for a walk. That gave me the perfect opportunity to prepare a surprise. After taking a bath and change clothes, I started to prepare his surprise. Today we fulfilled four months of dating and that made me very happy, I had never had such a long relationship, although at first I was scared to give my heart to someone. Rogue has taught me to love and I do not regret having done so, because I know she loves me too.

Pyro pv:

After seeing two movies, had already been done at night and Wanda still not appeared in the house, that worried me, especially because not catered your phone

"Calm down old" Blob said while he was watching television, I growled and then was silent

"Or do not want to see" Toad said and that made me angry, you then launch a fireball and fell out of the chair. I decided the best thing for me, was going to get her. Grab the keys to my bike and headed to school

Remy pv:

I was worried because it was dark and my Chere not show up, I decided to go look. Was leaving the mansion when I saw Pyro

"Dude," he said with a smile "I come to find my Sheila," I knew was talking about Wanda

"She's not here" when he said that frowned "I thought I was with my chere on the brotherhood" Pyro and I looked and the two decided to go look in town

Pyro pv:

After having searched all over town, we could not find them, then we realized we would have to talk to Wolverine, to help us.I also realized that Remy was very worried about not finding his girl. When we returned to the mansion, Remy and I went to the garage where Wolverine was fixing his bike. Remy spoke with him and explained what had happened. He said the find to Rogue and Wanda, he got on his bike and left.

Logan pv:

After having searched throughout the city, fails to find Wanda or stripes, and the strangest thing was his essentially, came to a point and then would disappear. Decidi volver a la mansion y pedirle ayuda a Charles. When you arrive at your office, Gumbo had said and began to look to the brain, but failed to find them. It came to a point in the city where the essence the two disappear and not reappear

Mystique pv:

The plan was going perfectly, but now the X-Men and the Brotherhood were looking for to Wanda and Rogue. I thought they were more stupid and take longer to realize they were gone. But I was wrong that means I'll have to forward the next step of my plan to not spoil


	5. Chapter 5

The X-Men character are not mine

Pyro pv:

I was in my room, listening to music, trying to distract me, 2 days Wanda had disappeared and the X-Geeks makes still could not find. For the first time in my life I was afraid that something bad has happened to my Sheila. The music was interrupted by the arrival of the best message I could get was a message from Wanda

"I need to talk to you, Rogue's with me" The message was pretty cold, but I did not care, she was probably scared by something. Pick up the phone and went to the room to tell him what happened Remy

Remy pv:

I was desperate, I was afraid that something bad has happened to my Chere and that made me quite nervous and upset because they could not find it. Especially since there was a possibility that the anti-mutant groups could grab. Now they were going to give everything ready to go to the area 51

"Ororo, Logan, Jean and Scott will go to Area 51"

"I'm with them," said

"No," Logan said, "There has not been sleeping well, and these too nervous," I get angry when he said that, as I will not be nervous when the woman I love is gone two days. I decided to go to my room, not wanting to start a fight with Logan. Although I hate to admit Logan was right, but it would be hard for me to sleep until my Chere appeared. I started playing cards to distract when Pyro appeared excited and screaming

"Wanda told me," he said excitedly,

"When will that happen?" I asked him for happy

"I sent a message saying he wanted to talk to me and she was with Rogue" When I heard that, my hard heart Latio, it began to play the song Always Bon Jovi "is a favorite song of Wanda," he said with a smile on his face and answered the phone

Pyro pv:

I was excited, I would talk to Sheila, she would tell me where and would be in my arms

Call:

"Hello love, how are you? Where are you?" I said

"I'm fine, better than ever and you know why?"

"Why?" I asked

"Because I'm away from you" I delete immediately smile

"What did you say?"

"Besides being a fool, before deaf arsonist" upset said "I told you I'm better than ever, because I'm away from you"

"Because you treat me so love?""Do not call me, I'm not your love, I am nothing of theirs," annoyed said "

" And the reason for its demise was because I did not want to see you ", not realizing a tear ran my cheek" Now pass me with Gambit Rogue wants to talk to the "- I gave my phone to Gambit and I sat there on the edge of the bed, with nothing to say, trying to absorb what he had said Wanda

Pv Gambit:

I was surprised to see Pyro crying, I had never seen mourn. The step I grip the phone and I

"Hi Chere"

"Hello," I heard the sweetest voice in the world, was the voice of my Beautiful South

"Chere Where are you?"

"That does not matter"

"Because I do not want to worry if you disappeared two days ago»

"You do not care, because I do not want you to worry"

"I do not understand what is wrong?"

"It happens that I can not bear Cajun, so I went to stop bothering me" "

"But you are my Fille" I said sadly

"Gambit, you really are stupid, I really thought that I can now control my powers I would go with you," said

"Yes," was all I could say

"Well, you were wrong, I was alone with you, because he could not touch anyone, then I showed and I took advantage of it, but now that I can play, I realize that I deserve something better than you, a womanizer cajun and worst of all thief "Crash was heard inside me, it was the sound of my heart breakin. I could not believe what I was hearing

"I thought you loved me"

"Well, you're wrong, so leave me alone," cut and said that when I realized that the phone was shining, I had to pull away from me before it exploded. The explosion caused Logan and Ororo came to see what happened

"What did you do?" asked Logan

"Why are you weeping Remy?" I asked, I sighed and told her what happened

"That's a lie," Logan angry "Rogue said he loves you, and that's never what you say, even if the truth

"Well Rogue told me that and worst of all they do not want are" angry and wanting to mourn said, "I want to be alone"

"But," said Ororo

"Please," Ororo accepts with resignation, Pyro got up and went to the room where he was staying, his room was right in front of my room. After everyone left, I grabbed the pillow and let my tears began to slide down my rotro, I hold tight to a pillow for my bad luck was the pillow Rogue and had her perfume, so throw away from me and I try to sleep, but I knew it could not

Mystical Pv:

My plan had worked, I did call these fools out perfect, Pyro and Gambit and Rogue Wanda thought were gone because I wanted was to get away from them, now if I leave my baby in peace and find a nice guy and I am content to the. Now if I could go back to Mississippi quiet place where my family was waiting. All you have to do is tell Magnus and then find the perfect groom for my daughter and not a thief and womanizer cajun.


	6. Chapter 6

Before You Start I want to apologize to all readers, for my horrible grammar mistakes in the previous chapter, I did a little hurry. I know it's no excuse, but again apologize

The X-Men characters are not mine

Remy pv:

Two days have passed, since it happened that terrible call that made me Rogue, and from that day I can not stop dreaming about she, I know my mind or my heart, do not accept that this call, is of true and for that dream I am with Rogue, Dream with our second kiss, When she control her powers or when she admitted she was in love with me, but was afraid it just a game to me. My thoughts were interrupted because someone touched my shoulder, I turned around and saw it was Pyro.

"Again thinking about that dream"

Yes," said triste "I can't stop thinking about that dream, because Rogue is there, I know you told me to try to forget but I can not, she, got into the depths of my being "

"I understand perfectly, because I feel the same with Wanda, Let's forget" said Pyro and smiled sadly

Mystique pv:

When he had come home, I told him what happened and he smiled, finally we got rid of Gambit and Pyro

Rogue pv:

Today my mother had returned after having done some paperwork, did not know why but did not trust her, I knew she was hiding something from me and Wanda, but did not know it was.

"Ro it's okay?" I asked Wanda when she came into my room

"Yes, only thought" I said

"Mom it's in house "

"Wan" she turned and looked at me "Ever feel distrust of Mystique or your father?" She closed the door to my room and nodded his head

"I feel like hiding something. But haven't discovered " Rest your head on her shoulder and closed my eyes

Wanda pv:

After I was talking to Rogue, Mystique call us to dinner, We asked Mystique what you did on that trip but we avoided all the time, until they get tired and got up from the table. This confirmed our suspicions. Some are hiding the two and Rogue and I, find out.


	7. Chapter 7

The X-Men characters are not mine

Wanda pv:

After we finished eating, Rogue and I went to our room. We talked until we had dreams and went to sleep, we talked until we had dreams and the two we fell asleep,

Dream of Wanda :

_Was sitting on the sofa in a house, when I feel someone cover my eyes_

_"Guess who I am?"_

_"I dunno, Pietro?" _

_"You were wrong," said , I take his hands from my eyes and he sat beside me, he took my hand and smiled _

_"You told Pietro?"_

_"Yes, but do not trust you"_

_"I shall gain their trust," he said as he put his arm around me -_

I opened my eyes and was all sweaty, Who was this guy? And why hugged me ?

Rogue pv:

Wanda was the first who fell asleep, I took a couple of turns, is it true that my mother hiding something? or is it just my imagination?. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Dream Rogue :

_She was sitting in a tree reading a book, when a letter in flames reached me, I knew it was going to explode, so I got up from where he was and walked away. As I walked back, someone grabbed me by the waist and kissed my neck, I turned and smiled_

_" Hello Ma Cherie " _

_"What do you want Cajun?" I said smiling_

_"I want to spend time with ma belle mariée (beautiful bride ) " I whisper in your ear and kissed me_

When I opened my eyes I was all sweaty, I could see that Wanda was like me

"Are you okay?" I asked to Wanda

"If it just a dream" Wanda said, and went back to bed, I did the same, tomorrow talk to her

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

What do you think? I invite you to go to my other stories  
>Teen Pregnancy (Romy)<br>vacation (Romy, Jonda Kiotr) I would like to know your opinions  
>Until next<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The characters in X-Men Evolution, are not mine

Pyro pv:

It's been three months that Wanda left my life and still keep thinking about it. I dated many girls in these two months, but the memory of Wanda it's tattooed with fire. Can not yet understand, because I love a person who was never interested in me. But although I have tried several times, that she get out of my head. I can not and do not think I achieved. But for my bad luck, I if was in love with her.

Gambit pv:

When I returned to the mansion, the first thing I did was take a shower. I needed to get me the perfume of Tiffany, a friend I had. I hated to do this, but it was the only way to stop thinking about it. Although they spent three months still loved her and every time I had sex with a woman, the only thing I want is that be Rogue, but that never happens. Still do not understand how I can continue to love her, after all what he said. but that, my heart does not understand. Because still beating for she.

Rogue pv:

Ago 3 months that I Dream with the. All nights dream with her kisses or his hugs , I feel its warmth. It's so strange never felt something so . Nor with Auguste that is my boyfriend, I spend something like this. I'm not the only one who feels the same, my sister feels the same, but with another guy. Nobody knows what happens to us, for some reason never had the confidence, to talk to them and tell about dreams. All I know, about this guy is that drives me crazy

Wanda pv:

I'm sick of all this, still do not understand because I keep dreaming with the . At first they were just dreams, but then I started to draw and now I have a full sketchbook of he. I have a boyfriend and I want it, but when I dream with he, feel the fire inside me. The Worst of all is that unlike my sister, I do know his name. I love his name. He is called John. but in some drawings. is called Pyro, is a strange name but I like. Who was this guy? And why it drives me crazy?. My thoughts were interrupted, because my sister came into my room.

"Wanda us have to tell mom and dad" said Rogue

"About Dreams?" I told her, she shook her head

"No" she said, " About the trip we want to do"

"Do you think we need is to do that now?" I asked

"Yes, it's the only way to free ourselves from those damn dreams"

"Okay," I said, "We will do this trip" the two collided us hands and we smile


End file.
